Xentore/Chapter 6
So if you haven't read chapter five, click here for it. Because the start of this chapter will make NO SENSE if you don't read the end of chapter 5. I recommend refreshing your memory and read the last couple o' lines of chapter 5. Now the real story starts! ---- "You, you, you know where Navi is?" I asked Zelda. "Yes! Link, after 2 years-" "3, including today." "Oh, you're ten now? anyway, after 3''' years, you can finally find Navi!" "Where is she?" I asked urgently, "And how do you know were navi is?" "Navi '''herself talked to me. She said that she was at the Temple of Time!" "Are you serious? It's that easy?" Link said, "Yes! I think so!" I ran out of Hyrule Castle as fast as I could, i didn't care that the guards saw me. They just blew their whistles like crazy. I kept running until I got to Castle town, where somebody wanted to sell me something. "Bug in a bottle? Only 300 rupees." "What? That's a rip-off!" Tatl shouted, "Tatl, Tael, we don't have time for this. Let's go." I kept running as the fairies followed me until I got up the stairs to Hyrule castle, I ran arount the spiritual stones until I walked in the Temple of Time. "Where is she?" Tael asked, "I don't know." I said. We walked around, then I saw the Door of Time. "I bet she's behind here!" "Link, I'm not sure if that's a good idea to open the Door of Time." Tatl complained, "It's fine, trust me." The three spiritual stones were still in place, but the Door of Time was closed. I stood behind the pedestal and played the Song of Time. The door of time opened, I looked inside and saw Navi! "Navi!" I shouted, "Link?" I started running towards her at the speed of sound, "Wait, Link, don't!" Navi shouted. I didn't care, I kept running. I was thrilled with joy! I was about to get to Navi when three darknuts appeared out of the blue. "Crap." I said. The darknuts attacked at me, like they've been attacking people for years. And they probably have. I focused on one and circle strafed around it. He lunged at me, I parried and rolled around him, slashing at his back. "Ugdhee!" the darknut screached, falling to the floor dead. "Yeah that's right!" A darknut slashed at me, I rolled to the side and was about to attack it, when another darknut attacked me in the shoulder, it spewed blood. "Link, are you okay?!" Navi asked, "Yeah I-I'm fine." I groaned. Both darknuts charged at me. Luckily the weren't that fast, so I rolled around them. I did a spin attack to get both of their backs armor fell of them but they didn't die in one hit, like the other one. Now they were faster and had no armor. A darknut charged at me and was about to make some huge lunge, but before it could I stuck my blade out and it died. The last darknut was probably smarter than the rest, I attacked it but it parried and slashed at me. I jumped back and lunged at its head. It was gross, but still living. It must have been filled with rage. He lunged at me with extreme force, I tried to parry but it was too much.his blade pressed down mine, forcing me to let go. Now I was weaponless, or at least the darknut thought I was. He laughed with a thrill, Tatl, Tael, and Navi shrieked. In a flash, I took out my bow and arrow and shot it. The Darknut fell to the floor, dead. "Link, are you sure okay? You just took out three darknuts! And your shoulder it's oozing with blood..." Navi asked. "I'm fine, atleast I have you now, Navi. As a friend." "Link, about that. Our destinies are not intertwined, I'm sorry Link but I can no longer be your partner. I can only be a Kokiri's." I was silent. "Navi?" Tael asked, "Huh? Who said that?" Navi asked, she must have not seen Tatl and Tael. "It's me, Tael." He said as he showed himself "And Tatl." Tatl said as she showed herself. "Tatl, Tael?" "Yes." They said. "Wait, what's going on here?" I asked. "Link," Navi said, "Tatl and Tael, well, they're my sister and brother." ---- "Are you serious?" I asked, "Yes, I am. And because of this, Link, I will be you partner one last time. To embark on your quest." "What quest!?" "Well to defeat Xentore before it happens." "Who is Xentore!?" "We don't know." Navi replied, "But we know it has two forms, the first form isn't so bad. But the second is Xentore. We know it's something stronger than you've ever faced. Link, if that first form, whatever it is, get's the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf, it will have extremely strong power. Din herself couldn't take it on." "That's, that's, that's not very reassuring." I said, low on blood, "Uhhh..." I said. Then three seconds later, I passed out Link's getting a little deja vu in this chapter, eh? Well click here for Chapter 7. Hopefully Xentore won't come... ---- Category:RatedPG Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Action